<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's The Love Shot by kimjibyung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344096">It's The Love Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung'>kimjibyung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gun shots, M/M, Mafia AU, Police AU, angst turning into fluff, gang leader married to police chief prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon knew he'd fucked up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's The Love Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt that I saw on Facebook and decided to put a Krisho twist on it. The idea was about a police chief and mob boss being married and one makes the mistake of shooting the other during a bust and then comedy was to follow. </p><p>But more like fluffy angst to follow instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon knew he’d fucked up. He knew it. The moment that he fired in the general direction of the police chief, he knew he’d fucked up big time. The cry that came and the body hitting the ground let him know that. But as more and more cops started swarming the place, he couldn’t stop and see how badly he’d fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>He just knew that he was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily his get-away car wasn’t far and the driver was waiting for him. He’d grabbed the suitcase from the failed drug trade and took off out of the warehouse, ducking and narrowly avoiding the shots that were coming his way. He’d got out of the warehouse and into the car with little to no scratches.</p><p> </p><p>“Go!” He yelled at the driver, the back window being shot out as the tires squealed on the pavement before taking off. Junmyeon looked in the rear-view mirror at the warehouse as it grew smaller and smaller in the distance. There was a few cop cars following after them but with a few short cuts and last minute turns, it hardly took any time to lose the cops.</p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck did they know when the drop was being made?” His driver, Minseok, glared ahead at the road. The sound of sirens had long since faded.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon shook his head, scowling, “Probably a fucking rat in the group.”</p><p> </p><p>“They must’ve been investigating for awhile since the Chief of Police was there in the bunch too,” Minseok stated, glancing over at Junmyeon to see the man’s face paling. Minseok believed the reason for the reaction was due to realizing who the rat could be, but oh how wrong he was. “You know who the rat is, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon shook his head again, shock fading from his features, “I don’t but I have my suspicions. Tomorrow night I’m calling a meeting for everyone, we’ll find out who the loud mouth is then.”</p><p> </p><p>Minseok checked to make sure no one was following them as he pulled the car into the parking garage, pulling in between two other vehicles. The two belonging to each of them. Junmyeon grabbed the suitcase and threw it into the passenger side of the car, pulling out a wad of cash to hand to Minseok.</p><p> </p><p>“It would’ve been more if the deal had gone through, but still, for being the driver,” Junmyeon stated.</p><p> </p><p>Minseok flipped through the stack, “It’s enough for now. I want that rat’s ass tomorrow though.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon laughed, getting into the driver seat of the car, “You’ll have it.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two drove off, Junmyeon tossed his business phone into the glove compartment and reached for the other phone. His <em>personal</em> phone. Seeing the fourteen missed calls, he broke out in a sweat. He was sure that the shot earlier wasn’t life-threatening. It couldn’t have been. But the closer he got to his apartment building, the more worried he was.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he parked and was about to get out, his phone rang again, it was from one of the officers from Seoul Police Department. Kim Taehyung. Junmyeon hesitated about answering, but finally took a deep breath and answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, he’s home,” was all the officer said before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon’s eyes widened, he gulped hard, moving on shaky legs to get out of the vehicle and make his way over to the elevator to take him to his floor. His hands shook, nerves haywire. The cool and calm and collect Kim Junmyeon that he’d always been when it came to business proposals and deals was nowhere to be found right now. If anyone passed him right now, they’d swear he was walking to his death.</p><p> </p><p>And after the event that happened earlier, he may as well have been walking to his death as soon as the elevator dinged, indicating the floor that he’d reached. He stared at the red number overhead for a moment before finally exhaling a long breath and got off the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>The carpeted floor of the hallway had slowed his steps as they trudged up to his apartment door. He stared at that number too. Apartment 100. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his key into the door and pushed it open.</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet inside as he slipped off his shoes, leaving them by the door. There was hardly any sounds at all as he walked further into his home, the kitchen was empty, the living room empty, then he turned to the bedroom. The door was shut, the lights off, he tugged at his collar, finally reaching for the doorknob. Slowly, he pushed open the door, and then with the little light coming through the curtains, he could see the body on the bed. One of the legs was angled in a specific way, not how his husband usually lied on bed.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly he closed the door to the bedroom, standing still for a moment. He knew the man wasn’t asleep, couldn’t have been, <em>wouldn’t</em> have been. Not after what happened today. After a moment passed, the man’s head finally raised up from where it had been resting on the pillow, and Junmyeon could already feel the intensity coming from that glare. If looks could burn him, he’d be a fried crisp right now.</p><p> </p><p>He meekly asked, mumbling as he avoided meeting that glare, “H-How was your day, hon-” he was about to tack on his favorite term of endearment but that was quickly cut short.</p><p> </p><p>“How was my day?! You fucking shot me, you dumbass!” The shout was something that Junmyeon had prepared himself for, but it didn’t stop him from cowering either. Oh, if his men could see him now. The ruthless gang leader, Kim Junmyeon, cowering under his husband’s glare. He’d never hear the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>The apology came tumbling out of his mouth, “I’m sorry, baby,” he lowered himself to his knees, head hung. “I’m sorry, Yifan, I didn’t mean to shoot you. I wasn’t even aiming for you, just blindly shooting to allow me the time to get away.” He raised his head, narrowly avoiding Yifan’s glare to focus on the bandages around Yifan’s thigh. “How bad is it? Are you going to be okay?” He moved closer to the bed on his knees, the expensive suit be damned, he had to check on his husband.</p><p> </p><p>His concern didn’t ease Yifan’s glare though as the man watched the other man basically crawl to him, eyes on the bandages. “It fucking hurt like hell,” he started, seeing the man wince, hurt filling the other’s eyes, and he found that he couldn’t hold the fuming anger that he had, dispersing into a softer tone, “The doctor said I’ll be out of work for a few weeks while it recovers. I can’t walk for now, <em>thanks to you</em>, but he said it should make a full recovery, it didn’t hit anything vital.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon nodded as he heard that, finally moving up onto the foot of the bed. His gaze still on the bandage, and Yifan couldn’t stop himself from reaching out for his hand. “It’s okay, Junmyeon, I know, you didn’t mean to shoot me. I know you’d never do anything to intentionally hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>A whimper came from Junmyeon, his bottom lip wobbling as he finally met Yifan’s gaze, eyes watery, “Everything happened so fast, Yifan, I was worried about you when I saw you hit the ground, I was worried about the deal, I was worried about myself getting caught, I was worried about us getting caught. I’m just-” his speech trailed off into a sob, his face burying itself into Yifan’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, it’s fine, you’re fine, Junmyeon, I’m okay, honestly. I was pissed, yeah, but I’m fine,” Yifan hushed his sobbing, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>The two knew something like this was bound to happen. They were on the opposite ends of the rope in every sense. Junmyeon was a crime lord, Yifan was the Chief of Police, they were supposed to be fighting against each other, ruthless towards one another until one of them finally took the other out.</p><p> </p><p>But it turned out completely different. Instead of the traditional ‘take each other out’ with death as the ending result, it was more along the lines of ‘take the other out’ with wine, dinner, roses, and the best sex that Yifan had ever had. One thing led to another, both knowing full well of who the other was, and two years ago when Yifan decided to take a trip to the Bahamas, it was merely a <em>coincidence </em>that a certain crime lord did too. The papers that followed them back from the trip, well, no one except the officials in the Bahamas knew about them. No one else even thought twice about the rings that adorned their fingers either.</p><p> </p><p>They were private people for the most part, and while gossip went around, it wasn’t important enough to be considered.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon hugged Yifan back, eyes still wet with tears but his sob had faded off into sniffles, “You really won’t consider stepping down from your position, will you? I don’t want a repeat of tonight… it may not be me shooting next time… and it may not just be a shot to your thigh next time…” he didn’t want to utter the words, he didn’t want to think about one of his own men shooting his husband and killing him.</p><p> </p><p>How would he go on like that? With the knowledge that his husband was killed by his own men?</p><p> </p><p>Yifan shook his head, but then shrugged, “I’ll be out of commission right now… take care of whatever deals you got in this part of Seoul and then set up shop in another location, yeah? Somewhere out of my jurisdiction and then it won’t be me on your trail, it’ll be someone else.” Staring at Junmyeon’s face as he held him, he couldn’t stop the humorless laugh falling from his lips, “An officer of the law that I swore to uphold… and here I am… letting someone else take the wrap from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon shrugged, “I don’t care, it can be anyone else that’s put in harm’s way of my group, just not you. I don’t care about anyone else, only you, Yifan.” He laughed, “I thought you realized this when you married me, I am a selfish bastard, and you are mine to be selfish with.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Yifan did know that. And he honestly wondered how this man had come to be the most important person in his life instead of just a top priority case file.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still sorry about shooting you, Yifan,” Junmyeon’s gaze fell back to the bandages. He knew that it had to still hurt. He’d had the few unfortunate times that he’d gotten shot and grazed by bullets, they weren’t pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan’s fingers pulled up Junmyeon’s chin, connecting their gazes again, “I forgive you, Junmyeon. Just next time… watch where you’re shooting?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon hummed in his confirmation, “Mhm, I will,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yifan’s in a soft kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>